


A Gift for Sherlock Holmes

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lab tech Sherlock does not like very much, is let go, and the consulting detective is quick to assume that the termination was a gift from Molly. </p>
<p>(Part of a series of dialogue fics uploaded 2 months after their original Tumblr posting).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift for Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> Posted April, 2015.

**Sherlock:** Can you give this to that new lab tech guy?

**Stamford:** I'm sorry. He doesn't work here anymore. You'll have to give it to Dr. Hoo-

**Sherlock:** *swooshes by entering the lab*

**Molly:** Hi Sherlock.

**Sherlock:** *walks up to Molly and pulls her in for a kiss*

**Molly:** What? ... What!

**Sherlock:** *all smiles* I liked my gift very much.

**Molly:** What gift?

**Sherlock:** *confused* The lab tech... The one I don't like. He's not here anymore... I just assumed-

**Molly:** I didn't get him fired Sherlock!

**Sherlock:**

**Molly:** You thought I'd get someone fired for you?

**Sherlock:**... *eyes flitting back and forth* No?

**Molly:**

**Sherlock:** No. I'll just go then. *points to the door*

**Molly:** I did save you a foot.

**Sherlock:** *perks up* A whole foot?

**Molly:** Mhm.

**Sherlock:** *plants a kiss on her cheek*

**Molly:** *slightly disappointed*

**Sherlock:** I'll see you later tonight. Let's say, 7:00?

**Molly:** *cocks head curiously* Why?

**Sherlock:** Dinner.

**Molly:** *blushing* Oh.

**Sherlock:** We both know there aren't enough body parts in the world to use as an excuse to kiss you Molly Hooper.

 


End file.
